the_pop_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Party In The Hills
Lyrics: Yeah, every weekend we throw a party in the Hills for fun It's drama free yeah, only got room for my day ones Singin' like oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Party in the Hills for fun Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Party in the Hills for fun Party in the Hills, it's a celebration I'm talkin' lit with no limitations Gotta keep it rockin' with the crew, yeah Work hard, play harder 'til we through, yeah Vacay all the way to the Bay, yeah Up to Hollywood just to get away, yeah I'm talkin' West Coast, maybe on an island In the Hills, way, way up how we wylin', woo! On one hundred with the squad Poppin' wheelies on the block Tell 'em keep up with the boy Lookin' at the world and everything we achieved But blessin' to be successful Livin to see the dream, yeah Like every weekend we drama free And we ain't leavin' until the sun come up Like every weekend we drama free And we ain't leavin' until the sun come up Yeah, every weekend we throw a party in the Hills for fun It's drama free yeah, only got room for my day ones Singin' like oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Party in the Hills for fun Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Only got room for my day ones Day one, day ones Shout out to my day ones Day one, day one It's time, it's time, it's time Look, I've been workin' OT Feelin' like I need a trip to the OC Cause NY been cold OD, got a little numb People actin' like they know me, nope What up Prop and Beleaf? They gonna roll up, I ain't talkin' no leaf But I say, aye, what up blood What up cuz, what up gangstas! Speakin' 'bout 50, I remember chillin' in the office with him He told me, "Andy don't you ever let 'em box you in You only rap for the Christians, that be a sin" I grew up on that juice and the gin I don't drive slow but the cruise on ten Got a few with me, I don't need new friends Take a trip, see things like hallucinogens Yeah, every weekend we throw a party in the Hills for fun It's drama free yeah, only got room for my day ones Singin' like oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Party in the Hills for fun Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Only got room for my day ones Party, party, party Party all day, party all night Party, party, party Party all day, party all night Party all day, party all night Party like a rockstar Party like a rockstar Put them hands in the air, it's about that time Yeah, every weekend we throw a party in the Hills for fun It's drama free yeah, only got room for my day ones Singin' like oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Party in the Hills for fun Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Only got room for my day ones Party, party, party Party all day, party all night Party, party, party Party all day, party all night Shout out all my day ones Party all day, party all night Yeah, shout out all my day ones Party all day, party all night Shout out all my day ones Link To Song: https://youtu.be/4I2GPEdevgA